joeypediafandomcom-20200215-history
The truth about Joey...
Joseph "Joey" Hernandez is a food reviewer and personal chef from San Jose, CA. He is the creator and star of the JoeysWorldTour Youtube channel (Joeypedia page). Early Life and Education Joey grew up in California. He has said that he grew up in the Bay Area and in San Diego. It is not clear where he lived first or when he moved, but he has said that moving away from San Diego was one of the two worst mistakes he has made in his life."The Green Burrito's new "SAN DIEGO BURRITO" REVIEWED!" JoeysWorldTour Youtube channel. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWc_NITKDGU Joey studied at Mission College in Santa Clara, CA, from 1990-1991, graduating with an associate's degree in Culinary Arts/Chef Training.Joseph Hernandez. LinkedIn Profile. Accessed May 8, 2016. https://www.linkedin.com/in/josephhernandez5678 He previously attended Grossmont College in El Cajon, CA, where he studied Political Science and Anthropology. He has stated that he also attended San Diego State University and "all over this country, I've been to colleges.""Joey's World Tour Twitter Q & A!" JoeysWorldTour Youtube channel. Jan 25, 2015. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEmS2EiKEt0 Career Restaurants Joey spent many years in the restaurant industry as a manager of several establishments. Some of his jobs included Manager/Owner of The Burrito Factory, Sous Chef at Umunhum Food & Wine Restaurant, Pastry Chef at The Village Cafe, and Kitchen Manager at Charlie Blair's Pizza & Grill. He cooked with Michelin Star chefs David Kinch of Manresa and Michael Miller of Trevese.About Me. Sublime Flavor blog. Archived at https://web.archive.org/web/20130514101122/http://www.blogger.com/profile/09577151976837415239 Personal Chef Since 2012, Joey has worked as a personal fat ass and caterer for Sublime Flavor Catering. Youtube Joey has been creating videos for Youtube since 2011. He is the creator and star of the popular Youtube channel JoeysWorldTour (Joeypedia page), which has over 100,000 subscribers and over 20 million views. The channel features Joey's food reviews and other videos. Joey has said that he got into Youtube food reviews "by accident." He was between jobs in 2012 and began uploading food challenges and cooking videos to pass the time. One day, he decided to do a fast-food review in his car. Initially, he was accused of copying Youtube user Daym Drops, who uses a similar format for his videos. However, Joey contacted Daym and received his "blessing" and support, and decided to continue doing reviews. Joey has said that his Youtube income does not cover his living expenses, and he still works his chef/catering job on the weekends.D'Souza, Karen. "Move over Hollywood, this is the age of the YouTube star." The Mercury News. October 11, 2015. http://www.mercurynews.com/entertainment/ci_28955068/move-over-hollywood-this-is-age-youtube-star Blogger Joey formerly wrote a blog called "Sublime Flavor!". It began in 2008 and ended in 2013 when the domain expired. The blog's tagline was "A global food and wine blog dotted with mouthwatering recipes, musings, and reviews!" On the "About" page, Joey wrote "The goal of this site is to provide you insights, recipes and musings about food, wine, life and dessert!" The early days of the blog featured Joey's original recipes and reports about local food businesses. Later, it evolved to feature mostly recipes from other sites and news about the food industry.Sublime Flavor! blog. Archived at https://web.archive.org/web/*/http://www.sublimeflavor.com/ Hobbies Joey's hobbies include video gaming, playing golf and "doing Little League." He has also shown an interest in professional wrestling, including attending Wrestlemania Axxess 2015. Other hobbies he has mentioned include music (singing karaoke) and film (favorite movies include The Godfather, The Godfather Part II, and Point Break). Family and Personal Life Joey's has a cousin who is also a Fat ass. Joey's cousin stated that Joey's ethnicity is half Mexican, half Sicilian (It has been stated "some black might be in there as well. Mom never really loved herself") Joey has stated that family is the most important thing in his life. Otherwise, little is known of Joey's personal life. Personal Philosophy It is believed that Joey is a Luciferian, because he used to include "John 3:16" in his video descriptions (reference to the Jewish Bible, which he hates.) Joey has occasionally given advice and insight into his personal philosophy in his videos. Some of his statements include: * "Live fast, die fast" (in reference to Gg Allin, one of his personal mentors). * "Fuck it, splooge it out the tailpipe and die of a heart attack!" References